Maid Outfits
by Tirainy
Summary: Shadow hates them. [Sonadow], just for laughs


**Maid Outfits**

Shadow hates them. [Sonadow], just for laughs

 ** **Disclaimer:**** **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters.**

* * *

 _ _Finally home,__ Shadow sighs contently as his house, now illuminated only by a faint moonlight, finally comes into the view, the agent looking forward to getting some well-deserved rest—his job at GUN has been very demanding for the past few weeks.

 _ _Though that will have to wait...__ Shadow remarks as he notes that the lights in the house are on. He is sure that he turned them off the previous night so the only possible explanation is that Sonic is over at his place again; the cobalt hero is the only other person that has a key to his house.

The ebony agent sighs again, this time in exhaustion. Just the thought of his energetic lover suggesting a race or some other energy-consuming activity is making him feel more tired. Don't take it wrong, he loves to spend time with Sonic—but he's exhausted and just doesn't feel like doing anything besides sleeping.

Once on the porch Shadow takes out his key and promptly unlocks the door. He puts his hand on the door handle and pushes the door open while calling out, "I'm ho—" However, the rest of Shadow's words die in his throat once his gaze fells upon Sonic, who's standing in the hallway, clad only in a black and white maid outfit—a rather skimpy one in Shadow's opinion.

After taking this fact into consideration, it's quite o _bvious_ what is the purpose of Sonic's visit.

Said hedgehog skips over to him with a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "Welcome back, Master!" leaves Sonic's lips, the cobalt hero obviously wanting to spice up the night with a bit of role-play.

Shadow knows he should feel __thrilled__ about the whole deal—the outfit definitely helps to bring out the nice curves of Sonic's body. However, he cannot really bring himself to feel this way, because the only two things he really wants at the moment is to sleep and see that maid dress **_burning_**.

Has he ever mentioned how much he hates maid costumes?

And so instead of simple 'Nice to see you too,' or some raunchy remark that Sonic probably expects him to reply with in a role of 'his Master', Shadow simply says, "Immediately take that abomination off."

Based on Sonic's utterly perplexed expression that **_definitely_** isn't the reaction the blue hero expected, the surprise causing him to fall out of his self-assigned role. "Come again?"

"Take. That. Off," Shadow hisses, eyeing the clothing item like if it just insulted his non-existing mother.

Sonic just looks even more confused. "You don't like it?"

"No, I don't," Shadow responds, eyeing the dress with a great distaste. He wants Sonic out of it **_now—a_** nd, no, that isn't an innuendo. "Now take it off."

Sonic just stands there for a moment, a slight disappointment visible on his face. This surely isn't how he imagined this would play out. However, his expression changes to a seductive one just a moment later as an idea how to save the night flashes through his head.

"...I think I could use a little help with that," Sonic says in a low tone, keeping their gazes locked, as he makes a step closer, closing the gap between them. Fawn arms wrap around Shadow's neck as Sonic leans closer to him, a small loop-sided grin playing on the other's peach lips. "Are you up to this task?"

 _ _Shredding this dress into pieces? Certainly,__ Shadow muses internally, the fact the outfit is still in one piece and not flying out of the window yet displeasing him greatly.

But he doesn't really want to give Sonic a bad idea by actually playing along and thus he pushes the other away softly, peach hands sliding from his neck down to his chest as Sonic makes a small step back, questioning look on the hero's face.

"Not today, Sonic. I'm tired—and I'm **_sure_** you can do it yourself."

Shadow expected this response to disappoint Sonic. However, the smirk that is now gracing Sonic's lips shows this isn't the case here. The blue hero draws his hands away from him, giving a nonchalant shrug of shoulders. "Actually, I can't—the zipper is stuck. So, if you want this __abomination__ off you'll have to assist me with that," Sonic says, giving him a subtle seductive look, probably hoping it will crack his resolve.

 _ _Two can play this game, hedgehog,__ Shadow replies internally as he rises a brow in the outer world. "Oh? How did that happen?" The ebony agent makes a step closer and places his hands on Sonic's hips to pull the blue hero closer, the cobalt speedster leaning into the contact eagerly.

"You know—malfunction. It happens all the time," Sonic responds, shrugging his shoulders once again.

"How unfortunate," Shadow mutters, letting his gaze run along the other's form for a long time to give Sonic the impression that he's actually starting to give in his advances, though in reality Shadow's actually trying to estimate how much force would make the material tear—he still wants to see this horrible dress destroyed. "I should probably help you out of these horrible clothes then, shouldn't I?"

"If you would be that kind," Sonic replies, letting a small victorious smile crawl its way to his face, not aware that he's in for a big surprise.

Shadow slowly slides his hands from Sonic's hips up to the hero's back, enjoying the slight shiver that the blue and peach body gives when his hands run over Sonic's sides. His hands find the zipper without any problem, but he doesn't bother to actually try if it really doesn't work—as he's pretty sure that Sonic just said that to make him play along.

Shadow gives the zip slider a few soft tugs to actually give the impression he's trying to move it, wanting to trick Sonic into believing it really is stuck. "Hmm, it really can't be moved. It seems we'll have to turn to more drastic measures."

"More drastic measures...?" Sonic asks, a flash of uncertainty crossing his face before he returns to his usual confident demeanor. "And what would that be?"

Shadow grasps the fabric of the dress firmly—the small innocent smile that is decorating his face at the moment being Sonic's only warning of what is to come—however, Sonic doesn't really seem to notice this warning sign, his unsuspecting emeralds eyes still staring into his own crimson ones.

" ** _This_**."

—and then Shadow literally rips the dress open, the poorly made cloth not standing a chance against his extraordinary strength.

"What the—!" Sonic calls out in alarm, his face immediately turning couple of shades redder at being bared like this, though Shadow guesses that's just on principle of suddenly being stripped rather than actual embarrassment—as the cobalt hero doesn't really seem to have a problem with not wearing any clothes most of the time.

The ebony agent can't help but sigh in satisfaction that the horrible abomination is finally destroyed and then snort in amusement at the sight of the completely dumbstruck hero, who, still in utter bewilderment, keeps turning his gaze from the torn dress to him and then back to the dress repeatedly.

Shadow makes a step back, looking at the torn dress the same way as artists do while judging their own work. "Well, here you go. Now, if you excuse me, I have some sleep I need to catch up on."

And with these words Shadow walks away, leaving the speechless hedgehog behind.

* * *

 **[Last Edited: 2018-09-11]**


End file.
